Map of Treasures
by Alexa Sears Nemurenai
Summary: Alice, the greatest British pirate on the seven seas, finds a map that is rumored to lead to the greatest treasure of the decade. Her rival, Antonio Fernandez Coronado learns of the map, and attempts to steal it from her. In the case that she should lose possession of the map, she inscribes it onto a special set of jewelry. SpainxNyo!BritainxAmerica USUK/SpainUK


Author's note - I got inspired for this idea from an awesome cosplay picture of Pirate Spain and a white gowned Nyo!Britain.

Well, I hope I can muster the willpower to finish this, but I can't guarantee that I will...

For some of the more perceptive readers, I fully intended to have Spain's last name be changed to Coronado. For this story, since he's a conquistador, I thought it would be a bit more fitting. ;)

I hope you enjoy it!

I own nothing but this idea.

* * *

Chapter 1

Alice, the queen of pirates. The British Empress of the Ocean, the greatest of the sea dogs. She had captured numerous ships for the crown, and shipped many boats of treasure back to the motherland. She still wasn't the best.

Alice had a rival: Antonio Fernandez Coronado, the Spanish Conquistador. He had met her in battle many times, both nearly destroying the other every time they came face to face. She had stolen from his ships many times, just as he to her. They had only come face to face a handful of times, yet they knew each other far better than any neighbor knew their own.

Alice had found a map, a map said to lead to the great site where a treasure untold lie at the bottom of an undisclosed island. With the retrieval of that treasure, she just knew she could finally retire from her work, and simply live however she pleased. However, Alice knew that it was highly likely that she would lose the map eventually, so she had the map engraved onto two earrings, and a necklace.

In the dead of night, her ship slowing heading a direction they believed the treasure to lie, Alice was studying the map in her private study. A call went up for the sighting of an enemy ship. Alice looked up from her desk, and grimaced, "He's finally shown up, eh?" She said, stashing the map in a safe in her study, and placing the key in her chest pocket.

She headed up to the top deck, where her men were already setting up the ship for battle. The cannons were set at either side of the deck, and the rumbling below indicated the same was happening on the lower deck. The gun master ran up to Alice, "The guns and men are ready at your command, Captain."

Alice nodded, "Good. Prepare to fire on my mark." She grabbed the telescope from the gun master, and peered through at the oncoming ship. Spotting the familiar bow at the front of the ship, a maniacal grin formed on her mouth, spreading to show her teeth. "Conquistador Antonio Fernandez Coronado... come to finally settle the score once and for all..."

She closed the telescope quickly and yelled for her bo'sun. "Yes, Captain Alice?" Alfred, the young bo'sun Alice had taken under her wing some years ago, ran up to Alice in a hurry, saluting her as he came to a stop.

"Alfred, you have been my first mate and good friend for many years now. I brought you aboard this ship from a very young age, and taught you the ways of a sailor," She looked at him sternly, "And now I entrust the map to your guard, should they board the ship." She clapped him on the shoulder.

Alfred smiled, "Yes, Captain. I'll protect it with all my might."

Alice nodded in approval. She stepped down to the middle of the deck at the center of the ship, facing the oncoming ship. Drawing out her saber, she held it straight up in the air, "On my mark, men!" she yelled.

Time slowed down, each man's breathing becoming more hasty, and every moment felt like hours as they waited upon her command. She breathed in deeply as the ship started to pull sideways to aim the cannons.

"FIRE!" Her sword came down, cutting through the air towards the enemy.

Her shout rang throughout the turbulent environment, and the men lit the fuses, and the deafening sounds of cannons filled the night. The other ship fired as well, as wood could be heard splintering from the impact of the cannon balls. Alice shouted for the men to hit the deck as the sound of whistling signaled cannon balls coming, flying towards them every which way.

Wood exploded upon every impact of the enemy's artillery, and the screaming of fallen men could be heard. Alice heard the familiar clinking of grappling hooks, and looked towards the ship edge. The gun's master continued to instruct the remaining men to fire the cannons, but Antonio's ship still managed to get close enough to board.

Alice muttered expletives under her breath as she pulled her flintlock from it's holster on her hip. She cocked the hammer on the pistol, and held the nose upright. She waited and watched through the quickly forming smoke from the flying debris for any moving bodies that weren't her own men.

The noise around her was deafening, and her ears were ringing from the nearby impacts, the explosions from the cannons, and the sound of steel against steel; but the only thing she could hear was her own breath and her thoughts.

'Where are you, Conquistador...' She held her pistol steady as she moved along the deck.

The cannon fire stopped on both sides as the shouts of men became more distinct as men from both sides boarded each others' ships. Alice cut down several men headed towards the Captain's lodge, aiming for the map that this battle was being fought for. She still kept an eye out for the man that led the men assaulting her ship.

She heard her bo'sun cry out. Panic struck her heart. 'Did Antonio get to him first?!' She ran through the smoke recklessly with her sword at the ready, still holding her pistol at the ready, for the purpose of striking down the Conquistador.

She finally found them. Alfred was down, clutching his sword arm. A figure stood above him, with a sword pointed at the young man's chest. The man wore a black commander's coat, his hair long, brown and tied into a tail, topped by the commander's hat.

'Antonio...' Alice's eyes burned with a bright ferocity. She set her stance, and aimed her pistol at the red-coated man. Just as she was about to fire, the whole ship rocked. Everyone on the ship lost their balance, and screams could be heard as men fell from the masts. Alice yelled in surprise as the ground ripped itself out from beneath her, sending her flying backwards. She kept falling, trying desperately to regain control over her plummet as she fell from the second deck of the ship. She landed with a distinct thump. She had hit her head. She couldn't feel any pain, and she couldn't move. Darkness overtook her before she could panic.


End file.
